Les vacances de Merlin
by Macrale
Summary: Juste avant la saison cinq parce que franchement après, c'est du boulot légendaire ; crack fic sévère.


**Les vacances de Merlin**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire échappent complètement au contrôle des créateurs de la série _Merlin_ et de la BBC.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens, ma première Fanfic sur le fandom, je dois avoir commis ça vers 2011, une époque bénie ou Arthur vivait encore et qu'on avait encore droit à la pension à 65 ans oups ^^ c'est loin tout çaaa… Bref, j'avais osé commettre ce méfait pour Choup 37 que je venais de rencontrer sur hypno ^^**

* * *

Merlin se réveilla un beau matin, bien décidé à prendre un peu de bon temps. En effet, sur 700 ans de narration de cycle arthurien, pas un seul auteur n'avait été assez dégourdi pour penser que l'invention des congés payés puise être un bienfait pour l'humanité. Il décida donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes, en commençant par tester les bienfaits de cette merveilleuse invention pour lui-même. Ce n'était quand même pas quinze petits jours qui allaient changer grand-chose à sa destinée.

Il commença donc par mettre en pratique les cours par correspondance d'endormissement de châteaux, qu'il avait pris par pure curiosité professionnelle. Il prit bien soin de ne pas endormir tout le monde.

Il alla trouver Arthur, sans trop encore avoir décidé de ce qu'il allait en faire… Lorsqu'il arriva devant celui-ci, il le trouva dans un état de nervosité avancé, parce qu'il se pensait attaqué à cause du sort d'endormissement de château. Merlin décida finalement que quinze jours de vacances d'Arthur, ce ne serait pas du luxe non plus. Il allait donc partir sans lui !

Seulement, il se demanda bien comment ce grand dadet couronné allait survivre sans lui durant si longtemps. Déjà, pour le faire taire parce qu'il commençait à avoir franchement une grosse tête, il lui jeta un sort paralysant. Il pensa à le mettre au frais dans un frigo, mais c'était risqué et on n'avait pas encore inventé les frigos. Puis il se demanda s'il n'allait pas le mettre dans un caisson de stase ou dans un bloc de carbone cryogénisé pour le protéger, mais il craignit de contracter un procès avec Georges Lucas… Finalement, il le mit sous une grosse cloche en verre, comme ça il ne risquait rien.

Il partit trouver les chevaliers et leur demanda d'aller faire un stage de trekking durant son absence ; afin que ceux-ci solidifient leurs liens amicaux et virils, d'équipe en or.

Il alla trouver Guenièvre et l'invita à prendre elle aussi du bon temps, avant qu'elle ne se lança dans le difficile labeur de régenter une boutique aussi imposante que Camelot.

Ensuite, il se rendit dans sa petite chambre afin d'y mettre un peu d'ordre, pour avoir un retour moins déprimant. Il se dit que c'était aussi le bon moment pour entamer un procès à la coiffeuse de la BBC ; car jusque-là il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le faire. Et franchement confondre une coupe au bol et la coupe de monsieur Spock c'était vraiment se foutre de sa g…

Ensuite, après avoir mis de l'ordre dans sa petite chambrette et terminé ses petites affaires courantes, il alla s'acheter une superbe chemise hawaïenne chez le tailleur. Il en profita pour passer chez le cordonnier et s'acheter des tongs… Parce qu'après avoir mariné quatre saisons dans les mêmes bottes en cuir… Il risquait de contracter les mycoses les plus extraordinaires de tous les temps.

Il retourna préparer sa petite valise en carton de pauvre serviteur, et en profita pour emmener Gaius avec lui, parce que les auteurs de la légende Arthurienne n'avaient pas compris non plus que la pension à 65 ans puisse être aussi un bienfait pour l'humanité.

Comme on n'avait pas encore inventé internet, il se brancha sur le réseau télépathique pour réserver un hôtel au lac d'Avalon en last minute. Avec ce qu'Arthur le payait, c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux.

Il partit à la clairière avec Gaius et leurs petites valises, il décida qu'il allait transponder ; non il en avait marre d'être comparé à Harry Potter. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas se téléporter ; puis dans sa tête il entendit les « poung » qu'émettait le vaisseau Enterprise et se ravisa en se disant que la plaisanterie sur sa coupe de cheveux avait assez duré. Finalement, il se décida pour un transport dragon-charter. Comme Kilgharrah râlait d'être pris pour une monture, il lui réserva une chambre aussi. C'était quand même bien pratique, le wifi directement dans la tête.

* * *

Arrivé au lac, tout le monde alla dans sa chambre respective pour endosser sa jolie chemise hawaïenne, et se mettre à l'aise. Puis quand les trois comparses se retrouvèrent à la plage, ils se demandèrent quand même s'ils n'avaient pas inventé avant l'heure « les vacances les plus pourries du monde ». Mais Merlin était quand même le plus grand magicien de tous les temps. Il fit donc venir le soleil ; il créa une jolie plage de sable fin ; jeta des reflets turquoise dans l'eau du lac et pour terminer le tableau fit pousser quelques palmiers.

Merlin écrivit aussi une carte postale à Hunith, où il mit tout son amour de bon fils : « Salut M'an, t'as vu ça ? Cool c'est géant. Bises. »

Pendant qu'il écrivait sa petite carte, les deux comparses trépignaient, alors sur un claquement de doigts il fit apparaître plein de jolies meufs en topless (non hein, c'est diffusé le samedi soir à 20 heures sur la BBC) … Il fit apparaître plein de jolies filles en bikini avec des noix de coco en guise de soutien-gorge (ce n'est pas moins sexiste, mais c'est déjà plus politiquement correct !).

Il inventa une grosse boite pour danser, avec une boule à facettes et de la musique à donf… Ils se bourrèrent la g… (Soirée familiale BBC, Merlin tu ne peux pas y échapper !) Ils burent sobrement du jus de raisin non fermenté ; et firent la teuf toutes les nuits jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Le matin, tous trois avaient la tête dans le c.. Ils traînassaient sur la plage à se faire servir des cocktails colorés.

Ce furent les premières vacances mémorables de tous les temps que prirent Merlin et ses amis.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
